


gone

by NAGlTO



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Child Neglect, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, POV First Person, Random & Short, Suicide, Weird Ending, author doesnt know what theyre doing, could be eerie, dont know if it could be considered horror, thriller maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGlTO/pseuds/NAGlTO
Summary: a tragedy strikes between two anonymous lesbians, yet a twist occurs along the way.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	gone

everyone said perfect doesn’t exist. i never believed perfection exist. who were to say what was perfect and was imperfect? i never knew what perfect was. my parents weren’t perfect. my family wasn’t perfect. i’m not perfect. but then i met her. her with her gray blue eyes and her with her soft brown hair. and her with her deep dark skin and her soft, gentle hands. but when i laid my eyes on her, i learned what perfection was.

my best friend. my soulmate. her. she would grab my hand and look me in the eyes with such color in her eyes. she would link our pinkies and go, “promise we’ll be together forever,” and she would smile and show her teeth. it made me smile and it made my heart gush and jump about and my cheeks would burn up. and i would say back, “i promise,”. she said that promise almost every day. 

i knew she was sick. she knew she was sick. but she didn’t care. she told me not to worry. so i listened. i shouldn’t have. it was a mistake. i should’ve worried. i should’ve, i should’ve, i should’ve. but i didn’t. because she told me everything was okay when it wasn’t. 

and on one autumn day where we were in the forest, laying in the leaves, running, laughing. i grew tired and laid on the floor, sighing. and she run toward me with pure wonder in her eyes. her eyes were so bright, her little smile made my heart gush and the colors of pink rushed to my cheeks. 

“you can’t be tired, you barely ran!” she exclaimed. 

“i ran so much though!” i shouldn’t have complained. i should’ve got up, i should’ve ran with her. i wasn’t the tired one. 

and i came to realization: she’s so perfect. she was so perfect. until she left me all alone. 

it’s not her fault she left me all alone. but i couldn’t help being so frustrated. why would she leave me? she promised me she wouldn’t leave me alone. but now i’m so alone. the world is full of people, but i’m all alone. i’m surrounded.

my heart heaved when i heard. about what happened to her. i couldn’t cry. i became childish. i wasn’t there. i was mentally far from there. 

“what about our promise?” i whispered to her parents, my bottom lip stuck out and my eyes glossed. “she promised we would be together forever,” 

her mother smiled at me. she caressed my cheek and cupped my face in her hands. 

“forever is difficult, our bodies don’t want to last forever, they want to rest. her body wanted to rest, it couldn’t last forever,”

and it hit me. and it hurt. and i started crying. and i was shaking. and she held me while i lost my balance. and her father had his face in his hands. i grasped onto her. and i was sobbing. i was hurt. i was damaged. i think she promised so many times that we would be together forever so that she could make herself think it was true. 

i started to beat myself up. i would look in the mirror and resent the person in the mirror. what an awful friend. what a blind person. i could’ve done them something. i could’ve got up and ran with her. why didn’t i run with her? why? why? why? selfish. i’m so selfish. i was not the one tired. she was tired. she was pushing herself to have fun with me. she probably wanted to fall on the ground and sleep. i should’ve ran with her. why didn’t i? i’m so mindless. 

i cried every night. i would hug myself in the dark. crying. gasping for air. i whispered so much. i whispered for her to come back. i begged her to come back. i wanted to apologize. i have to apologize. but she never answered me. all i heard were my sobs and staggered breathing.

i’m so pathetic. i’m such a burden. i couldn’t even eat breakfast. i just sat there and cried. and my pathetic parents stared at me. we’re a pathetic family. i whispered for her to come back almost every night. it was pathetic of me. i missed her. then my parents didn’t ignore me for once. they took me to therapy. but they took me because they said i was an annoyance. they said my constant crying was annoying. i guess they’re right. 

therapy was weird. the lady would ask me various questions. i ignored most of them and just looked away from her, silently. she told me it was okay for me to cry. but that’s not what my parents thought. i don’t know who to believe. i just continue to cry in a corner and whisper for her to come back. she suggested i go outside for walks. but i couldn’t. i just can’t leave my room. i’m so weak. 

i was losing hope. my parents were losing hope. my therapist didn’t, but i told myself she was. i’m hopeless. i’m imperfect. 

but then one night when i was shaking and crying on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest, i heard her voice. 

“please stop crying,” 

i had froze. and i looked around. 

“where are you?” i whispered.

“i’m here,” 

she was here. she was back. she kept her promise. and so i stopped crying. because she was here. and she talked me till i slept. and she woke me up in the morning. i ate breakfast for once. and i was smiling. and my parents shared glances and glared at me. 

“don’t tell anyone about me,” she told me. “they can’t know i’m keeping my promise, or else they’ll separate us,” 

i understood. i didn’t want to lose her again. 

“you seem better, what’s the sudden change?” my therapist asked with a smile on her face. i opened my mouth with a smile, then i froze. my eyes glued behind the therapist. she was there. she had her pointer finger on her lips. i swallowed hard. 

“i went on walks,” that was a lie. 

“you should go outside more if it’s helping you this much, i’m glad you’re better,” 

her and i walked outside of the therapist together. side by side. i just wanted to reach over and hug her. 

“you can’t touch me,” she said. i was confused, it was painted on my face practically. “or else i’ll disappear,” i nodded and listened to her. 

but we did go outside. we took walks and went to the forest. and we ran and laughed. 

“spring is soon,” she said, sitting next to me on my bed.

“it’s gonna be my birthday,” i said, she smiled. 

“i always remember,” i smiled. “i have a surprise for you,”

“what is it?”

“a surprise!” she exclaimed with a big smile. my cheeks warmed up. 

“well, i can’t wait to see it,” 

“i’m sure you’ll love it,” 

“i’m sure i will,” 

“who are you talking to?” my head turned as my smile dropped. i was staring at my mother who stared back at me. i cleared my throat, looking down.

“no one,” i murmured. 

“are you just talking to thin air?”

“i was talking to myself, my therapist said it’s a good method for healing,” i lied. she stared at me. her stare was so cold and harsh. 

“okay then,” she left my room and i sighed.

“be careful next to me,” she told me when i looked at her.

“okay,” was all i said. 

and on the nineteenth of april, i awoke to her smiling at me. i looked over at her from my bed and then she had started singing happy birthday. 

“you don’t need to do that,” i said with a laugh as i sat up. 

“happy birthday,” she said. she put her pinky out in front of me. “make a wish,” 

i then thought to myself before blowing as if her pinky was a candle. she then clapped her hands.

“okay, get ready, we’re going somewhere,” 

we had left the house and she took me almost everywhere in our small town. we went to a restaurant for breakfast, the amusement park in the afternoon. she had given me a credit card before we left, it was sat on the kitchen table. she said it was a gift. we went on rollercoasters and on a ferris wheel together. she had such a beautiful smile, i could tell she was having so much fun. 

“okay, now for your big present,” she said once we got home. the house was quiet, it was empty. 

“i thought today was my big present,” i said, raising a brow. 

“no, i got one more thing, wait here,” 

i stopped and waited in the kitchen. i took the credit card out of my pocket. i stared at it and then turned it to the front. my eyes widened as i read the words over and over. i read again. and again. and again. i was sure of it. it had my mother’s name. i placed it down on the table, staring at it. why would she make me steal my mother’s credit card? how did she know her pin number? i decided on asking her when she came back. 

“hey, why’d you—“ i started speaking as she came back, but i cut myself off, my eyes widening.

“surprise!” she said with a smile and then clasped her hands together. i stared at the table, there was a small box. 

“is this?” i asked, grabbing the box.

“it’s those chocolate expresso beans you had when we were younger, remember? you loved them so much, but you were so sad when the stores stopped selling them,”

“yeah because of that scandal,” i muttered, opening the box. “how’d you get these?” 

“it’s a secret,” she said with a wink which made my cheeks heat up. “well, try some!” i took one of the beans and ate it. 

“oh wow,”

“how is it?” i ate more.

“oh, it tastes like childhood,” and i ate more. 

“you got so hyper whenever you ate them,” she said with a smile. i ate more. 

“these are so good,” i said with them in my mouth. 

“i’m glad you like them,” she said, putting her hair behind her hair. i finished the box. “now,” she said as i put the box down. “we can be together forever now,” 

i raised a brow at her.

“what?”

“you haven’t told anyone about me returning or anything! our promise is sealed!” i smiled slightly, furrowing my brows. 

“i don’t understand,” i mumbled. 

“look,” she grabbed my hands, i could feel her hands. i looked down at our hands and looked up at her. she was smiling so much.

“how?”

“never mind that, let’s go to the forest,” she said, intertwining her hand with mine. she started leading me out of the house. something was wrong. why was she here? something felt wrong. 

“wait, about the credit—“ i turned around and froze, my eyes wide. i couldn’t move. she stopped, looking over at me. my skin went cold and i felt like vomiting. 

“look away,” she said, tugging on my arm. 

“what is this?” i uttered out. 

there were police. there were my parents. what happened? i looked away for one second. why is my mother crying? it’s nighttime. when did it become nighttime? she tugged on my arm again. i snatched my arm away and walked over to the scene. i went to where my mother was. 

“mom,” i said, staring at her. she kept crying. “mom, what happened?” i asked. no response. 

i looked around the scene and walked toward where the police was. “excuse me, what happened?” i asked an officer. they didn’t look at me. “hello? what happened? this is my house, i live here,” 

my eyes looked over to a body on the ground. i stared at it, towering over it. i blinked my eyes. i blinked again. i rubbed my eyes. i pinched my skin. i bit my tongue. this isn’t real. 

“hey,” i murmured, looking over at her. i brought my arm up slightly, pointing at the body while staring at her. “this person looks like me.” 

she sighed softly, walking over to me. she placed her hands on my shoulders, fixing my clothes and hair. 

“why does this person look like me?” i asked, staring at her. 

“i think you need sleep, and water,” i looked down at the body. i looked at the kitchen table. there was a bottle of pills there. the bottle was empty. 

“is that me?” i questioned. 

“i told you, you need some water. i think your head isn’t working right now,” she said, cupping my face in her hands. i stared into her eyes and closed my mouth. 

“okay,” i whispered and nodded. 

“let’s go to the forest,” she beckoned, taking my hand in hers. 

“okay,” i repeated, following her out of the house. 

i enjoyed my twentieth birthday, i spent it with my best friend. we had so much fun. and now we can have even more fun every day.


End file.
